Seeds of Origin
by ChowZhou
Summary: The future and what it holds for descendants of the heroes
1. Default Chapter

Introduction  
  
Hi. I'm Kina. This is my first atempt at a fan fiction. But don't worry its not my first atenpt at writing fantasy. Legend of Dragoon is one of my favorite games when it comes to story line. In this story I will be focusing on the beginings of dragoon powers. Thus the name. Seeds of Origin.   
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not own the original characters or the world of Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Chapter One: The Search for Meru  
  
Gailu wandered out from the shadows of the forest. He was a young looking man with light blue hair tied up in a thin blue ribbon. His white robes dragged along the grassy ground as he walked. He carried a staff covered in Wingly symbols. Once he reached the top of the hill he stoped and gazed down at the peaceful village below. Celes had been completely repaired. It had been destroyed during the recent war because of the Moon Cild.  
  
  
  
'Not that it matters,' thought Gailu. 'The Moon Cild is no more and the world is safe. My only concern is Meru. Dart must know something.'  
  
  
  
Gailu journeyed down to Celes. The towns people were kind enough to refresh his food supplies. He was refilling his canteens when a voice broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"Meru?"  
  
Gailu turned and faced a middle aged blonde man. The man was guite muscular and dressed in red clothing. A thick red head band held the blonde hair in spikes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said once he saw Gailu's face. "I thought you were someone else."   
  
Gailu smiled. "You must be Dart. It is an honor to meet you." He bowed to the famous dragoon hero. "No I am not Meru. My name is Gailu. I am Meru's kin."  
  
Darts eyes widened. He had only once met Meru's parents and didn't know of any other reletives. Yet there could be no other explanation. Gailu looked much like his dancing friend, Meru.  
  
Before Dart could respond further his wife walked up with his son.  
  
"Who is this, Dart?" Shana asked.  
  
Dart introduced Gailu to Shana ans their son Edge. Shana imediatly warmed up to Gailu and invited him to stay with them while he was in Celes. Gailu could not help but be nervous. He was now in the presence of both the dragoon hero and the former Moon Cild. Snana went to the kitchen to cook dinner while Dart and Edge talked with Gailu.   
  
"So your Meru's kin? Then why are you here without her?" Edge asked.  
  
  
  
Gailu regarded Edge for a moment. Dart's son had long dark haired like Shana but like Dart it was heavily spiked.   
  
"I am the son of Meru's cousin. I am here becuase Meru is missing." Gailu ansered.   
  
"What!" Dart was shocked.  
  
"I came to see if you knew where she was."  
  
"Why would we know? We haven't seen her in months." Edge asked.  
  
"We found these," said Gailu as he pulled out two dragoon spirits. One was ruby red and the other was an icy blue color.  
  
  
  
Dart gasped and snatched them from Gailu's hands. It was the red and Meru's dragoon spirit. Memories flooded into Dart mind. His father had the fire dragoon spirit when he died in the Divine Tree. And Meru's dragoon, she would never sepperate with it. Edge was equally distressed. Meru had come to visit them often when he was a boy and she was like an aunt to him. Garaha was always with her to.  
  
"Where is Garaha?" Edge asked.  
  
"He is missing as well. He left with Meru, as always." Gailu said.  
  
"Did you find the black dragoon spirit as well?" Dart asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Those two were found on her parent's door step." Gailu ansered.  
  
"Oh no."   
  
The three of them looked towards the kitchen door to see Shana with a sad look upon her face. She had two plates of food in her hands so she walked two the table and set them down. Then she turned to Gailu.  
  
"You have to go talk to Albert. When Meru last left here she said that she was going to Bel. Albert must know something." Shana said.  
  
Gailu had no other leads so he told them he would go to King Albert. They ate their dinner in silence. The disapperance of had them all worried. Finally someone spoke.  
  
"I'm going with you." Edge told Gailu.  
  
"What!" Both Gailu and Shana cried. Dart said nothing.  
  
"You can't!" Gailu said.  
  
  
  
"For all you know, Meru might be in great danger. If you go after her you might end up in the same situation. Then someone will have to look for you. You need help."  
  
"You have a point, But you can't go. What if you disappear? Unlike Gailu you have no magic." Shana spoke in a worried but gentle voice.  
  
"I don't need ma-"  
  
"No you don't." said Dart.  
  
"Dart!" Shana scolded.  
  
"You would follow me no matter what, remember?" Dart said. "And besides, I trained him myself. Edge can take care of himself."  
  
Shana lowered her head for a moment but then lifted it with a smile. "Be safe, Edge."  
  
Edge smiled. Gailu still thought it was foolish to bring Edge into a Wingly problem but he was clearly out numbered.   
  
"Very well, but give him the red dragoon spirit just to be safe. Dart, you still have the divine dragoon, right.   
  
"Right." Dart said.  
  
The Dart took Edge a out side to teach him a little bit adout using it.  
  
Snana turned to Gailu."No matter what happens promise me that you'll bring him back safe.  
  
Gailu didn't like making promises he was not sure he could keep. But he couldn't refuse thoughs pleading eyes. "I promise."   
  
  
  
Thats the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. The nextchapter will feature the next character. Albert's daughter. 


	2. Albert's daughter

Introduction:  
  
I'm sorry about my mistake earlier. I'm horrible at spelling. I took to much time to get this done. My most humble apologies.   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own the original Legend of Dragoon characters or the world.  
  
Chapter Two: Alberts Daughter  
  
Gailu and Edge left Celes the following morning. Edge hugged his mother and father good-bye. Gailu turned away out of respect. Edge's family moments were not for his eyes. He longed for Meru. Life was never dull with her around and she was always cheerful. As a boy he had always looked forward to the days when Meru would return home and bring him strange gifts from the outside world. Thought it shamed him, he not help but be jealous of Dart and his family. Meru spent so much time with them. And when she came home she would tell everyone about Dart's son.'A bright new star' she had called him.   
  
"Gailu?"  
  
Gailu's head snaped up. It was Edge who had spoken. "Are you still tired? You seem out of it."  
  
"I'm fine. Are you ready to go?" Gailu did not meet Edge's eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Edge waved good-bye to his family one final time. Then they were on their way.  
  
Gailu and Edge traveled through the forest in silence. Edge tried to start conversations many times but Gailu barely responded. Dart's son was very uncomfortable. He knew that Gailu didn't want him to come. He tried to make himself a likalbe companion but nothing he said would get Gailu to respond. Gailu looked so much like Meru but he acted nothing like her. He barely even talked. Suddenly Gailu stoped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Edge asked.  
  
Gailu hushed him. Edge strained his ears and the snap of many twigs. The two young men whirled around. A dog-like monster leaped at them. Edge pulled his sword from its sheath but he knew that he wouldn't be able to raise it in time. The hellish hound was upon them. Gailu sent a ball of glowing energy at the beast. There was a flash of blinding light and a loud yelp. When Edge uncovered hes eyes he saw the monster steaming at his feet.  
  
Before Edge could thank him vines grabed Gailu and lifted him into the air. The vines were attached to what had been a tree only moments ago. Gailu sceamed as thousands of needles poked though his robes and droped his staff. Edge raised his sword and double slashed the vines. Gailu droped to the gound.  
  
Then Edge attacked the tree monster. He cut at the creature's mouth so it did not take much to slice the tree in half. It was dead.   
  
Edge didn't wait to catch his breath.He rushed to help Gailu who was franticly trying to remove the needles. Once that was done both of them sat gasping.   
  
"You saved me. Thank you." Gailu gave Edge a friendly smile.  
  
"No problem. I told you that you'd need help. Thanks for saving my face from those claws."  
  
Gailu laughed weakly and struggled to his feet.Gailu winced but quickly hid his pain. He sielently cursed himself for a fool. Gailu knew he was poisioned. He ran out of antidote and had forgoted to buy more in Celes. 'Edge musn't know,' thought Gailu. He could not let anyone know of his weakness.  
  
"Lets get going. We've still got a long way ahead of us." Gailu said, making sure his voice had its normal pitch.   
  
The two set out again. Pain shot through Gailu body with each step. By mid-afternoon they reached the other side of the forest. The ruins of Hellena could be seen the distance. And the grassland extended to the mountains. The companions walked a only a little ways into the fields before Gailu collasped.   
  
"Gailu!" Edge cried.   
  
He turned the fallen man over. Gailu was mumbling something about Meru and he was no longer concious. Edge felt Gailu's forhead to find it burning. Edge cursed his stupidity. He knew needles had done this. Edge took out some antidote and sliped it into Gailu's mouth. Gailu swallowed. Then it hit him. Gailu had said nothing about being poisioned. In fact, he had been hiding it. Edges first reaction was shock then anger.  
  
He held the anger back. There would be no point in yelling at an unconcious man. Edge made Gailu as comfortable as possible then he sat. Day turned into night so he built a fire and stared at the dancing flames. This only made Edges temper rise. Did Gailu not trust him? Even after that battle the fought together?  
  
Gailu's eyes flickered open. He sat up but did not expect to meet flaming eye. Edge was most definatly angry and the fire light reflecting in his eyes only promoted that fact.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Edge grabed Gailu's collar, pulled him his off the ground and shook him violently. "Why didn't you tell me that those needles had poisioned you! You want to die at the hands of some tree with poision spikes!"  
  
"Let me go!" Gailu cried.  
  
Edge droped him. Gailu was dizzy but very much awake. Edge glared at him waiting for an anwser. Gailu spoke in a dry voice. "Because I'm a Wingly! I'm not suppose to be weak!" Gailu fell silent. He never thought his father's cruel words would ever come out of his mouth. His face burned with shame.  
  
"Thats it?" Egde finally said."Your foolish pride?"  
  
"Winglies have to be proud. We've got nothing else!"   
  
Agian Edge was stunned into silence. Winlies had to be proud? But Meru was nothing like this. Why was she so different from the rest of her kind? All Edge could do was stare at Gailu. This didn't help matters. Gailu turned around and covered his face. His face was still burning as he cursed himself. They had just become friends, until he ruined it.  
  
Suddenly, Gailu felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," Edge spoke in a soft voice. "I don't know about Winglies but we Humans help each other out."  
  
Gailu face his Human friend and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
The two of them talked long into the night. Gailu showed Edge some of his spells. Edge showed off the addition he had been developing but it wasn't quite finished. First, a lung then a upward slash, and finally a sideways cut. Edge couldn't come up with a final move. Gailu told him to slash up diaginally to make somewhat of a triagle. Edge practiced this on a stump until Gailu got bored and went to sleep. Edge followed him not long after. At first light they set off again. They reached the mountains by noon. It didn't take them long to find the cave leading through.  
  
"So this is the Limestone Cave," said Edge."Think we'll find giant snake bones in there?"   
  
Gailu laughed and walked in. He looked around but found no monsters anywhere. "That odd. This place should be crawling with ugly creatures."  
  
"Maybe they ran off when that big snake died." Edge provided.  
  
They went on to find the Rock Fairies had disappeared as well. Now both of them were worried. They came upon a wide stream running through the cave. Stepping stones were neatly aranged to lead across. Gailu went first while Edge followed. Gailu triped and fell into the shallow water. His companion bursted out w  
  
ith laughter.   
  
Gailu glared at him. "Its not funny."  
  
"Yes it is." Edge managed. "You've got to laugh at yourself every once in a while. Like Meru."  
  
After Edge stoped laughing he helped Gailu out of the water and continued on the stepping stones. When they neared the end of the cave the did indeed find giant snake bones in the middle of the path. The bones were broked and some parts were comepletely crushed.   
  
"Whatever did this must have beem pretty huge." Edge said.   
  
Gailu nodded in agreement. "Let's not stick around to find out what it was."  
  
They went on quietly until the reached the end of the cave. The capital city was not far off. They ate a late lunch and continued on. Gailu's feet began to hurt so he hovered over the ground as the traveled. Edge didn't complain one bit. By the time they reached the Bel the sun was setting.   
  
"Don't worry. We don't have to stay at the inn. Albert will let us use the guest rooms." Edge said cheerfully.  
  
Gailu nodded. Though it was nearly dark the streets were still alive and noisy. They were on their way to the castle when Gailu somrthing glint in the fountain. "Whats this?" He asked.  
  
Edge took one glance at it and knew what it was. "Thats Star Dust!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you collect enought star dust a wish will be granted."  
  
"Wish?"  
  
"Don't you know anything? If theres Star Dust here then there must be more in this city."  
  
"But we have to see King Albert."  
  
"We'll look for more after we see him."  
  
Gailu and Edge continued to the castle. When they got there Gailu gasped in awe. Edge looked awe him, puzzled. "Never seen a castle before?"  
  
Gailu shook his head, still staring in wonder. Edge shruged and began to walk up the stairs. The young Wingly snaped out of it and followed. Gailu's head turned this way and that as they made there was through the halls and up more stairs. Edge seemed to be in a hurry and ran strait into the throne room.   
  
"Uncle Albert!" He cried.  
  
King Albert jumped up from the throne, pure joy leaped to his face."Edge!" Then puzzlement covered the King's face. "Where is your father?"  
  
Before Edge could respond a high pitched voice range through the room. "Edge! You've come to visit!"   
  
Princess Petal had come in through one of the doors at the back of the room. "Its nice to see-"  
  
The princess stoped when she saw Gailu walk in behind Edge. Gailu droped to is knees in a bow. Albert resumed his talk with Edge.  
  
"Where is your father?" The King asked again.   
  
"He's could not come."  
  
"Then who is this."  
  
"This is Meru's kin. His name is Gailu."  
  
"Kin?" The Princess said. "Then he's a Wingly?"  
  
Something about the way Princess Petal said 'Wingly' made Gailu mad. He stood up imidiatly and raised his chin. Then with the most pride he could muster he adressed the princess. "Yes I am."   
  
Petal recognized the arrogance in Gailu's voice and placed her her hands on her hips. "You Winglies are all the same. No matter what Meru does you'll never change. Always think your better then every other race."  
  
"How dare-"  
  
"She didn't mean anything it, Gailu." Edge interupted.  
  
"Edge, this is my business." Petal said with anger.  
  
"Ummm, Dearest don't you have something to attend to?" Albert asked.   
  
"Yes,"she said. "I have to help Mother select her dress for the banquet. Besides its a lot them being around this Wingly."  
  
Gailu held his tongue as Petal left. He glared until she was completely throuth the door. Edge and Albert sighed at the same time.   
  
"Please forgive her," said the King. "The last time other Winglies visited with Meru they were extreemly rude to her. Now the only Wingly she likes is Meru."  
  
"Uncle Albert," Edge said."Our visit is acually about Meru. SHe's missing."  
  
Instead of shock the king shook his head with a worried expression. "I was afraid of this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gailu blurted.  
  
Albert sighed. "It's a long story. One that I don't have time for at the moment. I have to get ready for the banquet. But this I can tell you for certain, Meru is no longer here.   
  
"But-"   
  
Edge stoped Gailu's protest. "He has inportant business. I bet nobles from different counties are coming here. Beside we plan to stay a while anyway."  
  
Gailu made one final protest and then agreed. A servant showed them to the guest room. Edge practiced his new addition and decided to name it Triqual Cut. But Gailu and Egde quickly became bored. They decided to look for Star Dust in the town and castle.  
  
  
  
Conclution:  
  
Thats it. There wasn't much of Petal in this chapter but you'll definetly see more of her. And don't worry Petal and Gailu get along...eventually. 


	3. Heart of Healing

Seeds of Origin  
  
Intro:  
  
Each chapter will probably take a while for me to complete. I'm not the best at typing. I'll get better. I'll try and write another chapter each other week or so. No promises.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the original character and so forth.  
  
Chapter Three: Heart of Healing  
  
Gailu and Edge had managed to collect three more Star Dusts before the banquet started. When it did, Edge sat down and began to stuff himself with stake as soon as everyone else was eating. Gailu stuck to fruits, vegdebles, and nuts. He didn't touch any of the meat. Edge looked over with friend with amusement.   
  
"You call that food?" Edge teased.   
  
Gailu blinked, not understanding Edge's humor."Of course its food."  
  
Egde burst out laughing. "You must have a small belly than."  
  
Gailu shrugged and went back to eating his a carrot. Edge looked about. "Petal!"  
  
Petal turned towards the sound of Edge's voice. She looked forward to his company. Events her father held were normally boring. Her eyes lit up when she saw him but then she saw who was next to him. Petal remembered the other Winglies, the ones that were so unlike Meru. They always insulted Meru and everyone else within their sights. That boy claimed to be Meru's kin. But Petal was still didn't like him. He looked a lot like Meru but he looked more like someone else she had met. Gailu looked like Winsune. The leader of the group of Winglies that Meru had brought to visit wnen Petal was a little girl.   
  
Petal smiled at Edge and took a seat beside him. "How's your meal Edge."  
  
"The stake is the best, as always." Edge replied.  
  
"Gailu," Petal said. "What's this I hear about Meru missing. You'r looking for her, right? Did Winsune make you?"  
  
Gailu choked on his drink and fell into a coughing fit.Edge patted his back until he stoped. "No," Gailu rasped. "How do you know Winsune?"   
  
"He came here once. You act so much like him so I figured he was your father." To Petals surprise a look of horror spread across Gailu's face.   
  
"He is my father," Gailu said. "If you will excuse me."   
  
Gailu stood up and walked away with all haste. Edge and Petal stared after him. Petal was shocked. She had expected Gailu to boast of how great his father was. Instead he went completely white. Edge counldn't understand how Petal knew who Gailu's father was.   
  
"You know Gailu more than I do." Edge remarked.  
  
"No, I never met him bedore he came with you."   
  
"But I could never get under his skin like that. You had him fleeing in terror."  
  
"I didn't thinl I could. I only guessed who his father was."  
  
***  
  
While Edge and Petal were sitting around at the banquet, Gailu was indeed fleeing in terror. He didn't know what scared him more, the fact that Princess Petal knew who his father was or that she had said they were alike. Once Gailu reached his room he tried his best to calm down. With little success. He decided to get some fresh air and opened the window. A cool wind blew gentlely past his face. 'I'm not like my father,' thought Gailu. 'She's wrong.'  
  
Gailu gazed at the stars and finally calmed dowm. The stars reminded him of the Star Dust he and Edge had collected. He pulled the wish-sparkles to compare them to the tiny lights in the sky. Then a childish thought crossed his mind. Wouldn't it be wonderful if someone could throw Star Dust into the sky and it would expode and spread millions of stars to decorate the darkened sky. Gailu laughed at himself and held the Star Dust to the stars again.   
  
Suddenly a sharp pain ran up Gailu's arm. He cried out and fell back from the window. Gailu's right had was covered in blood. It took only a moment for him to figure out that his Star Dust and been taken by his attacker. Gailu climbed out of the window and flew after the shadow beast who was fleeing with the sparkling Star Dust in his clawed hand. Gailu drew on the power of his spilled blood and shot a red beam from his wounded hand. The Bloodbeam hit its target and the evil monster shrieked in pain.   
  
The winged demon turned and faced Gailu. It's slit eyes glowed yellow. "Foolish Wingly." It said in a rumbling voice. "You shall meet the same fate as the one before you."  
  
The demon launched itself at Gailu, smashing the young Winly into the ground.  
  
***  
  
Edge jumped upfrom his seat with a gasp.   
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Petal.  
  
"A red beam of light just flew past that window!" Edge pionted to the only window in the room.   
  
Before Petal could say that it was rediculous Edge was openning the window. Then she heard a scream as well as a shriek that couldn't be human. Petal ran to the window next to Edge. Gailu and a flying demon were fighting in mid-air. And it all to clear that Gailu was losing. Edge leaped out of the window.   
  
"Edge!" Petal sceamed.  
  
Dart's son was falling fast. He glowed red as armour and a pair of wings appeared at the same time. With one flap of his mighty wings Edge halted his fall then flew with great speed to Gailu's aid. Edge stabed the Demon in the back with his flaming sword. The monster's skriek deafened both Edge and Gailu. The demon pulled away from the fiery sword and howled with rage.   
  
"Your still alive!" Edge exclaimed.  
  
"HUMAN DRAGOONS! Filthy things!"The demon's growl boomed across the sky.  
  
He drove towards Egde and he raised his sword to meet the demon. Claws met steel and sparks began to fly. The demon backed away and rose up above Edge. He sooped down on the red dragoon. Edge swung his sword and sent a wave of flame. The midnight demon flew throught it without a flinch and drove his claws into Edge's armour. The claws as sharp as they were did not penetrate the dragoon armour. Edge countered imidiatly with his sword. The cut landed on the demon's shoulder and crimson blood splatered on the green jewels of Edge's armour. The demon strieked agian but quickly recovered. The hell beast swiped his claws across Edge's unprotected face. Edge screamed. Fire bursted out of his body, throughing the demon away.   
  
"Edge!" Gailu cried.  
  
Gailu flew towards Edge as he fell. Gailu caught the falling dragoon and lowered him to the ground. Gailu stood up and confronted the demon. The scaled monster looked down at the Wingly with cold yellow eyes. An evil grin spread on it's narrow face.   
  
"Your friend is one of the most toughest opponents I have ever faced. But you are no match. I could easily deal with you."  
  
Gailu face turned red with anger. "Mayhaps I'm not as good as the Dragoon Hero's son but you are wounded. I didn't wamt to do this but I no longer have a choice."  
  
With that Gailu began to glow and icy blue color and dragoon wings and armour appeared. Gailu launched himself into the air. Ice shards formed around Gailu's right hand fingers and he swung them at the demon's smug face. Three shards dealt the same wound that Edge had suffered. The demon grunted and backed off. The cruel smile left his face.   
  
The demon growled. "I cannot face one dragoon after another." Then he disapeared in black smoke.  
  
Gailu had just took the Star Dusts back but didn't really care about that at the moment. He rushed to Edge's side. Dart's son was not mortally wounded. Three gashed were cut onto Edge's hansome face. One went right over Edge'd left eye.  
  
"My face..." Edge moaned.  
  
"Be still." Gailu said.  
  
Princess Petal came running down with her father and many any other people were watching from the windows. "Edge!" Petal cried.   
  
"Help me carry him," Gailu said. "His eye is really bleeding."  
  
Petal and Albert where both lifting Edge in a matter of moments. The rushed him to the king's healers. After waiting for hours finally one of the healers came out of the sick room. He had a sad expression painted on his face.  
  
"I am sorry Your Magesty, but we cannot save the boy's eye. His face will be forever scared and he will not be well for week's to come."  
  
Petal gasped and began to cry on her father's shoulder. Albert tried his best to comfort his daughter and himself. Petal's sorrow turned to anger as she spun and glared at Gailu.   
  
"Wingly!" she cried. "What were you doing! If you had changed into a draggon sooner this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
Gailu took the blows of her words without protest. The princess was right, of course. If he had transformed, Dart's son would still have the use of his eye. Guilt sat on Gailu's hunched shoulders. He had promised Shana to bring Edge back in one peice. But Edge had already lost an eye.   
  
"Well," Petal continued her verbale attack. "Aren't you going to say anything. Aren't you going to do ANYTHING.   
  
"Do what?" Gailu said bitterly. "I can't do a blasted thing."  
  
"You a Wingly! Where's your magic. Heal him!"  
  
Gailu head jerked up. Heal? He couldn't heal. All Winglies could heal. But he couldn't. Shame filled Gailu. His father had never taught him how to use healing spells. When Gailu had asked him, Winsune's infamous temper was unleashed. 'Only weaklings use healing spells!' Gailu turned and began to leave, fighting the tears that were ready to burst.   
  
"You bastard!" Petal yelled. "Come back here! You owe him!"  
  
Gailu ignored Princess Petal and kept walking. His steady stide turned into a paniced run. Hot tears streamed down his face. He ran to the only place he would fell welcome. A garden. The king's garden was lit up by several lamps. In the middle was a statue of a knight. Gailu sank to his knees below the statue and looked up at it's stern face. The knight represented everythig that Gailu was not. Brave,strong and an oath keeper. Gailu had broken his promise. He wept in self-pity until despair swallowed him.   
  
* * *  
  
"Hey.....hello.....wake up already!"  
  
Gailu's eyes fluttered. He peered up into the stern faced knight. The knight was alive. Gailu screamed and jumped to his feet. "Your...can't...be..."  
  
"Alive?" the knight smiled. "I'm not."  
  
Gailu stared.   
  
"Its your dream. This isn't my fault." The knight rubed his chin. "But how the hell did you sommon me?"  
  
"I sommoned you? How?"  
  
"Didn't I just ask that?"  
  
"But your a statue! You shouldn't have a spirit."  
  
"It's your dream, man."  
  
"I've lost my sanity. It just shattered into a million tiny pieces."  
  
"Well than, We're both insane. I could have sworn I was having a drink with my old man a moment ago."  
  
"But your a statue!"   
  
"I am not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a knight."  
  
Gailu couldn't stand it any more. None of it made sense. The knight was rubing his chin again and staring hard at Gailu.  
  
"Come to think of it. You look a lot like someone I've seen before. Very pretty girl with icy hair. She was wearing the oddest clothing.  
  
"Meru?" Gailu said, "You know Meru?"  
  
"Who's Meru?"  
  
"Where did you see her?"  
  
"Ummm...I think she was with my friend Dart and His Malesty but-"  
  
"You know Dart too!"  
  
"Yeah Dart, baby face...red armour.   
  
Gailu stared at the knight again "Who are you?"  
  
The knight lifted his chin. "Sir Lavitz."  
  
Gailu was stunned. He couldn't believe it. "I must be crazier than I thought."  
  
"So how is Dart?"  
  
"He's fine. Its his son who's in trouble.  
  
"Son! Dart had a son!"  
  
Gailu nodded.   
  
"I wish I was still alive. What's his son like? Does he look anything like Shana?" Lavitz paused for a moment. "Did you say he was in trouble?"  
  
"He's hurt."  
  
"Than heal him.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Get Shana to do it."   
  
"Shana?"  
  
"The dragoon of light. Unless you know of some other draggon that can heal?"   
  
Gailu froze. Meru's dragoon spirit could heal. Why didn't he think of that? He could heal Edge himself.  
  
"No, you'd fail."  
  
"What? I didn't say anything."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"What did you mean. Why would I fail?"  
  
"Shana once told me that you had to empethize to heal."  
  
Suddenly Lavitz began to fade.   
  
"What going on?" Gailu gasped.  
  
"I have to go. They're calling me back. Heal Dart's son. You can."  
  
"Lavitz! Wai-"  
  
The world went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Gailu awoke below the statue of Lavitz in the king's garden. The sun was just rising over the walls of the caslte. Rememdering what Lavitz had said, Gailu rushed to Edge's room. To his great relief the healers where allowing visiters. And to his suprise Princess Petal had beaten him to the sick room. Petal looked up at Gailu as he ran in. She was sitting in a chair next to Edge's bed. She stood up and gave Gailu an unreadable look.   
  
"You should look after him now," she said bitterly."After all, you owe him that much."  
  
With that, she left the room. Though Gailu knew she was rigt he still hated her. She had labled him as a monter from they're first meeting. But he had to give her credit, she was right about a lot of Winglies in the forest.   
  
Gailu sat in the chair beside Edge and looked down at his wounded friend. There were blood stained bandages wraped around most of Edge's face. Gailu placed his hand on Edge's to find it burning. Edge's fever was high and by the condition of the sheets Edge must have been raving all night. Gailu moved his hand to Edge's forhead. The healing did not require Meru's draggon spirit. If he couln't empethize as a Wingly he wouldn't be able to as a dragoon.  
  
Gailu stood up and raised his magic arua and centered it on Edge. Nothing happened. Through his power Gailu could sense Edge's pain but could do nothing about it. Gailu raised his power even more but it wasn't enough. He droped his inner mind shields to raise more magic. Then he felt it. With all his inner shields gone, pain hit with intensity that almost wiped out Gailu's thoughts. Being surrounded by both power and pain was to much. He poored his strength into Edge while Edge's pain flowed into him. When the preasure eased Gailu stoped. The pain he had absorded from Edge was gone, leaving him exhausted. Gailu was asleep before he hit the floor.   
  
Conclusion: I'm not sure the battle sene was any good but I tried. I'm thinking I made this chapter a little to long. Sorry. The next chapter will intoduce the bad guy. 


	4. Dragon Sprite

Intro:  
  
I've been a little to slow with the storyline. It will pick up from here. I'm not very quick but I'll start getting to the main point. If it seems like I'm repeating the original story. I'm doing no such thing. Just hang tight. (Thanks for the review, Jeriana Sedia. Yes I know my spelling and grammer sucks. I don't have a spell check so you'll have to deal with it. Glad you like the story.)   
  
Disclainer: I don't own the original stuff from legend og dragoon.  
  
Chapter Four: Dradon Spite  
  
Garaha collapsed. Meru rushed to his side and turned him over onto his back. He was sweating bullets and his harsh breathing was the only sound in the Abyss.   
  
"Garaha, are you okay?" Meru asked anxiously.  
  
He moaned. "I almost got him. Got to try again."  
  
"If you do that again I'll throddle you." Meru stated.  
  
Garaha got to his feet and smiled. "I'll get him sooner or later."  
  
"When you do summon Lloyd, I'll make sure you never summon the dead again." Meru was glaring.  
  
"Getting bored?" said a faded voice.  
  
Meru and Garaha whirled around to face their captor. "You again," said Meru. "Why are you doing this? Why us?"  
  
Their captor was a wispy shadow of a man. Nothing about him suggested that he was a physical being, except his face. A jagged scar ran all the way across what would have been a smooth face. The scar ruined his left eye which was completely black.   
  
"Looks like your savior is wounded."  
  
"What have you done to Edge!" Meru cried.  
  
"More like what he has done to my poor follower."  
  
"Why Edge?"  
  
"Actually, I was just trying to relieve the Dradon Sprite of his Star Dust."  
  
"Dradon Sprite?"  
  
"Dart's son got in the way. Cryptan said he ruined the boy's pretty face."  
  
"You bastard!" Garaha clenched his fist.  
  
"I just thought that you would like some knews. Have fun in a land of nothing."  
  
With that the shade disappeared. But as soon as he faded away another being appeared. However, this being was not threatening. It was the spirit of a young man who had platinum hair. Meru knew him as Lloyd. The Wingly who had wished for a utopia.   
  
"Lloyd." Meru said in greeting.   
  
"You'r lover has been tying to summon me. So here I am. Sorry I couldn't come right away. I was looking for Lavitz. What are you doing in the realm of Forever?"  
  
"We're taped. That thing attacked us in Limestone cave." Garaha replied.  
  
"Sorry, I am dead and have not the power to help you."   
  
"Thats not why I was summoning you."  
  
"Then what is it you want."  
  
"I want to know whats going on, Lloyd. I know you know, and the dead can't lie."  
  
"Lloyd, you know who this shade is. Tell us." Meru said.  
  
Lloyd smirked. "He's a Dradon Sprite."  
  
"Whats that?" asked Garaha.  
  
"They are a race born of dragoons."  
  
"And?"  
  
Lloyd sighed. "Haven't you ever wondered why those little trinkets you carried where called dragoon spirites? At one time the where possesed by spirites and not just Dragon power. Dradon Spirtes are thoughs spirits."  
  
"Which Dradon Spirit is he?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The one that belonged to Rose."  
  
"He knew Rose!" Meru exclaimed.  
  
"Not personally. But he still hates her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She took over his drogoon."  
  
"I don't follow." said Garaha.  
  
"Dradon Srites normally live in the dragoon but if another should use the dragoon then the Dradon Spite must leave."  
  
"So, at the beginning of the Dragon Campain the Dradon Sprites disappeared."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"So, then this is all about revenge."  
  
"I don't know. I have to find Lavitz." Lloyd said.Then, without a word of farewell, he was gone.   
  
***  
  
The healer cried out as Edge sprang from his bed and started looking for his cloths. By the time Petal got there, Edge was only half dressed. He was trying to get his blood stained shirt on. Weak as he was, he had barely got the stiff thing over his head.  
  
"Edge!" Pertal scolded. "You've only been in bed for two days. And if you feel well enough to get up then at least put on some clean cloths."  
  
"But that silk stuff is too fancy." Edge replied.  
  
"Father thought you might say that so he got these."  
  
Petal threw the traveling garments at Edge who fumbled trying to catch them. Petal waited outside while Edge got dressed. She heared a thud more than once. When Edge finally got out of the door he had everthing but his boots on.   
  
"Where's Gailu?" Edge asked.  
  
"So he's what this is all about. The Wingly is in the garden."  
  
Edge took off and stumbled down the stairs. Petal sighed. She remembered when they had found Gailu sleeping like a rock on the floor of Edge's sick room. After much confusion they discovered that Edge's eye was whole again.   
  
Edge ran into the garden. He saw Gailu at once, stanging infront of a statue of Lavitz. Like Edge Gailu was bare foot. His hair was no longer tied up and his crystal blue locks fell way past his shoulders. As Edge walked closer he noticed that not only was Gailu's hair undone but it was slightly curled, as well.  
  
Hearing Edge's foot steps Gailu turned around. Edge gasped in shock. "What happened to you!"  
  
Gailu was thinner and his eyes had turned pale. Only a faint gray color surrounded Gailu's pupils. He no longer looked anything like Meru. There was sorrow deep in Gailu's eyes.   
  
"My father always told me that this would happen. He just never told me when." Gailu spoke in a deeper voice than ever before.  
  
"How? Why?" Edge was wide eyed.  
  
"I don't know for sure. Father, said it was because of the dragoon spirit. That's why I didn't want to ever use it."  
  
Edge didn't understand why the dragoon spirit would do this to Gailu. The dragoon spirit never did anything to other Winglies. "Its not that bad." Edge tried to comfort Gailu." You don't look like Meru anymore but that doesn't matter. We'll just have to get use to it."  
  
Yeah right. It would take forever to get use to this new twist od events. But the words brought a slight smile to Gailu's face. Gailu turned back to the statue. "There is someone who wants to meet you."  
  
Edge cocked is head. "What?"  
  
Gailu placed both his hands and chanted. Before Edge knew what hit him he was face to face with a stern man. Edge recognized him as Lavitz. Edge had seen the portait of Lavitz that his father kept. Edge stare in shock. Gailu stood behind Lavitz with a grin on his face. Edge thought he saw something in the corner of his vision but was to distacted to pay it any mind. The sky was a golden color and the statue was gone. He felt like he was going to faint.   
  
"Your Lavitz!"  
  
"That I am."  
  
Edge turned his gaze to Gailu. "How?"  
  
"I did it on accident at first. We only have a limited amount of time so hurry it up."  
  
Lavitz circled around Edge and nodded. "Shana's hair, Dart's spikes, and his figure too."  
  
"I got my mother's eyes too, incase you hadn't noticed." Edge said, irritated.  
  
Lavitz burst out laughing. "I didn't mean to offend."  
  
"Than speak as if I'm here."  
  
Lavitz was still snickering. He and Edge talked about past events. Gailu lost track of the conversation so decided to consentrate on holding the threads betweem worlds as best he could. Once he felt the threads tearing he interupted the conversation.   
  
"Times up."  
  
Edge sighed. "Well, its nice to have finally meet you. My father spoke of you often."  
  
"And it was nice to meet you, Edge. You are well worth your father's name."  
  
"Thank-" Edge saw something behind Gailu.   
  
It looked like another spirit. The wispy man had platinum hair and wore black. Evil spirit! that was the first thought that crossed Edges mind. The spirit reached out towards Gailu. Edge cried out in warning. Gailu whirled around and suprising the wandering soul. The spirit crashed into Gailu and disappeared.Gailu fell to the ground. At the moment, the garden faded. Lavitz was replaced by his statue and the golden sky turned blue.   
  
Edge knelt beside Gailu."Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Gailu shook his head in confusion and blinked rapidly.   
  
"Gailu. If you are well, say something."  
  
"What? Gailu? That is not my name."  
  
Gailu stood up and looked about. "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
The young Wingly looked down at his hands. "This can't...!"  
  
Edge stare at his freind. "If your not Gailu than who are you?"  
  
"Gailu...is that the name of this body?"  
  
Edge clenched hid fist in fustation. "Damn it! Who are you!"  
  
"No need to shout." Gailu covered his ears. "When I was alive, people called me Lloyd."  
  
Conclusion: Now Lloyd has accidentily possesed Gailu. Lloyd might ge slightly out of character from this point on. He's a lost soul who's trying to mend his ways.Lloyd will pop up every once in a while. The next chapter will go on with Lloyds new problem. Sharing a body with Gailu. 


End file.
